


Brain Vs. Brawn

by psychoticmidds



Series: Coldwave Vigilantes [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canonical Child Abuse, Eventual Partners In Crime, Eventual Romance, Lawrence Snart is an ass, Lawrence Snart is the mayor, Leonard Snart is a teenager, Leonard Snart is like Robin Hood, Lisa Snart is in boarding school, M/M, Mick Rory is 20 years old, Mick is a glorified babysitter, My First Work in This Fandom, No Underage Sex, No Underage kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, The Author Regrets Nothing, Theft, coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticmidds/pseuds/psychoticmidds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence Snart is the mayor of Central City,  he uses the city funds for his own greedy reasons. With the mob and the police in his pay pool, there is nothing that can be done. While the rich stay rich, the middle class is wiped out, and left to rot on the streets with the poor and the homeless. Food, clothes, and even money start disappearing. No one knows how it's happening, but the poor are starting to get things they don't have. Lawrence has a good idea of who is stealing, but first he must catch the thief in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To catch a thief

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. I'm just a fan of the show. Some of the characters will not act canon, but they aren't exactly meant too.

 

Lawrence Snart had to be careful with setting up the ruse, the warehouse would have to be well guarded, set up with functional camera's and alarms. If even one thing seemed out of place, his whole plan would blow up in his face. The bait was just right; food, water, medical supplies, clothes, and blankets. To add a bit of flair, Lawrence also had dummy wear house's set up. If the thief was who Lawrence thought it was, then he would know which was the correct warehouse to hit. Only a few trusted people and him would know that the warehouse was a trap. Lawrence was even careful of where and when the plans were discussed. The plans for the supplies in the secured wear house however, Lawrence would accidentally leave them sitting on the desk.

There was no real way of knowing that his plan was working. His office was locked like he always left it and everything was in the same place as it was before he left the manor. With the day that he was supposed to fill the warehouse with those supplies coming up, he only hoped he hadn't wasted both his time and money. While he wondered about his move, Leonard Snart; Lawrence's son was in his room, going over his own plan in his head, figuring out what he was going to do, step by step. His father was going to put two guard's on outside of the door, and two on the inside. Security cameras were going to be placed on each edge of the building. Not to mention the warehouse was equipped with an alarm.

A blackout was a good choice, at least for the majority of his problem, but that still left the guards. Leonard mulled over the best way to knock them out, as much as he disliked what they were doing for his father, he figured they had no choice. His father was a very powerful man, and most were too afraid to rise up against him. Leonard made a promise to himself, and to his little sister, that he would never hurt anyone, if he could avoid it. The best way to avoid anyone getting hurt was to use knockout gas, and make sure that he had a gas mask so that it wouldn't effect him. Getting these items unnoticed would be tricky, but Leonard knew that he would have wait for the perfect time, when his father was busy with meetings and no one was even paying attention to him. Which happened more often then it probably should have, but Len was grateful it did.

So, when the opportunity arose, Lenny would grab at least one thing he needed, and stashed them away in Lisa and his secret hiding spot that their father knew nothing about. Finally, the day of the shipment came and the supplies were put in the warehouse and locked away. Those without money, or at working for Leonard's father in some way, would never see those things, and they needed them more then the ones his father would be selling them too. At a very high, non negotiable price, that was of course unless you had something you could offer to Lawrence Snart, that he already didn't have. It was in absolutely no one's best interest to owe his father anything, making a deal with him, was like making a deal with the devil.

Len knew that better then anyone, he made his own deal with his father. Lisa, his little sister was sent away to a private boarding school, in exchange Leonard staid there. His father used Len for his brain, when it was necessary. If his father knew that he then used most of those plans he set up for his father as a way to take from him, it wouldn't be good for either Len or Lisa. The warehouse was stocked during the day, and it was at night that Len would strike. When the time was right, he cut the power to the warehouse and dropped the knockout gas first outside, and once he got the window open from above, he threw another canister inside. When he was sure the guards were out cold, Len entered the warehouse, the gas mask securely on his face. He dropped the duffel bags on the ground and started grabbing things by the handful, shoving them into the bag.

When the bags were filled with as much things as Leonard could manage to get inside of them, he zipped them up and carried them outside. Len removed the gas mask and suddenly, not according to plan the power cut back on and he was surrounded by his father's men, all of whom had their weapons trained on him.

"Leonard." His father began, stepping forward out of the group."I have to say, I'm very disappointed in you." The boy didn't move an inch, nor show any emotion, he stood there, staring his father down, ignoring his heart pounding harshly in his chest. "Put the bag down, now." The bags dropped off his shoulders and fell to the ground softly, so that nothing would break. Two of the men grabbed the bags off the ground, moving them away from Len. "Thank you men, I'll take it from here." His father spoke to the rest and once he grabbed a hold of Leonard, the others lowered their weapons. Lawrence dragged the boy away, shoving him into a car, getting in after.

"Don't hurt Lisa." Leonard finally spoke, but he wasn't pleading with his father. It sounded more like a statement.

"Your sister will stay out of this." His father said, which relieved Leonard. He didn't care what his father did to him, as long as his little sister was safe. It wasn't going to be that easy, but it didn't seem like his father was going to share what he had in mind when it came to dealing with what Len had done.

They returned to the manor and Lawrence dragged the boy inside, taking him to his room, locking him inside. His father posted security guards outside of Len's door and down below his window, just in case he tried to sneak out. 


	2. Glorified babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence hires Mick Rory to stop Leonard from stealing.

The next day, Len passed by his father's office, hearing voices coming from within. Getting closer, he leaned in to hear the conversation. " My son is smart, he will try to find ways to shake you off of him. You cannot allow this to happen, he needs constant surveillance. Are you sure you are up to the task? Because I don't want to waste my time, if you can't keep up with Leonard, I need to know, now. " His father remarked bluntly.

"I can assure you, Mr.Snart." A man began speaking, with a deep, rough voice. "Your boy won't get out of my sight." Leonard snorted quietly to himself, he backed away from the door when a hand gripped the back of his neck harshly and his arm was twisted behind him. Len was shoved forward, through the door of his father's office.

"I caught Len listening in outside." The man holding him from behind explained to his father.

"Release him. It's alright, Len would have figured it out sooner or later." His father ordered and Len was released. "Mr.Rory, meet my son, Leonard."

"You can't be serious." Leonard sneered coldly, addressing his father, hardly amused.

"You brought this upon yourself." His father pointed out through gritted teeth, clearly annoyed by Len's behavior in front of their guest.

"So, what is the plan Dad?" Leonard challenged in a snarky tone. "You hire this lug to follow me around and keep me out of trouble?" Len looked over at lug sitting in front of his father's desk with a smug smirk. "He's just a glorified babysitter." He was purposely trying to push the man's buttons, testing his limitations. Which, his father did not approve of.

"I might be a glorified babysitter," the man spoke up, giving Len a challenging look. "But, that makes you the baby." Leonard clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes at the other darkly.

"Are you able to start now?" His father asked, cutting into the staring match between Mick and Leonard.

"Oh, yeah. No problem." Mick said without breaking eye contact with Leonard, giving the boy a smile. Len turned around and walked out of his father's office, quickly followed by the big lug. This was going to make things a whole lot more challenging. It was a good thing Len liked a challenge. So the guy was big, but that didn't exactly mean he was smart.

 


	3. Ahead of the tail

"Where are we going, kid?" Mick asked when he caught up to Leonard, the teen ignored the question as he entered his room. He went to the closet, grabbing a bag filled with some of his old things that he no longer had a use for. The big lug grabbed onto his arm roughly, stopping him from going any further. "What's in the bag?"

"What I do with my personal stuff, is not yours, or my father's business." Leonard sneered, and attempted to rip his arm away. Mick tightened his grip, making sure the kid couldn't break free, without planning, or attempting to hurt Len.

"If it's your stuff, then you won't mind me taking a look, now would you?" The bag dropped on the ground and Mick released Len's arm. Crouching down, Mick unzipped the bag and looked inside; rustling around in the clothes and other things Len had put inside.

"Happy?" Len inquired callously, ripping the bag away from Mick and bent down putting the stuff back in the bag, zipping it up when he was finished.

"I don't think your father would approve of you leaving." Mick pointed out, crossing his arms, watching the boy raise to his feet adjusting the bag on his arm.

"Why not? I have my babysitter with me." A small smug smile played across Leonard's lips.

"Not if I refuse to go. Without me, your stuck here." With a tisk of disappointment, Len dropped the bag to the ground once more; dramatically.

"Looks like you win," Len sneered, allowing Mick to believe that he would just give in that easily; from the pompous look on the big lug's face, it had worked.

* * *

 

For the rest of the day, everywhere Leonard went, Mick was annoyingly right behind him. Finally, at the end of the day, his father excused the big lug.

"Don't worry, I have my own guards to keep watch at night. Go home, rest. We'll see you in the morning." Instant upon the departure, Mick didn't seem like he was going to argue with Leonard's father.

"Good night, Mr.Snart." Leonard watched Mick leave, smirking to himself. His father failed to realize there were many times Len had managed to slip passed his men, without their knowledge; that night wouldn't be any different.

When it was early, closing in around two in the morning, the guards, as always, were nodding off. Len waited patiently, until the very last one was sleeping before he made his move. With the bag rested on his arm, he left the house; walking out the front door. On his way, Len noticed the sounds of additional footsteps following behind him, if the shadows casted just right, he could see the others shadow. He let this go on for awhile, allowing Mick to think he had the upper hand. Leonard came to a door and dropped the bag on the stoop, he knocked and then turned around, facing the big lug with a sneer.

"You make a terrible shadow."

"You're going home." Was Mick's reply, Len snorted amused.

"Way to point out the obvious." Pushing passed the big lug, Len started on his way home, looking back when he heard the door open. Making sure the right people got their hands on the bag.

 


	4. No good deed goes unpunished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence is fed up with Leonard's behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Graphic Depictions Of Child Abuse.

"I don't get it, kid. What was so important about that bag?" Mick didn't sound so confused when he asked the question, in fact, it sounded like he was demanding an answer for Leonard's actions.

"You wouldn't understand." Len bluntly stated in his monotone voice. He was even pretty sure that the big lug wouldn't even care. After all, he was hired by his father, and so far, nearly everyone that worked with his father were the same. They only cared about his father's opinion of them, their paycheck, and themselves. They wouldn't look twice at a poor soul, cold and hungry on the streets.

"Try me." The big lug continued to press for answers that he would never get. "If you told your father why you were taking things, he would understand." Was Mick serious? Obviously, he really had no idea that this was all his father's fault. He wouldn't care about the people he put out on the streets, he too, only cared for his own well being.

"No, he wouldn't." Len finally spoke up, but didn't say much else to explain himself. No use in wasting his time. Further down the street, Leonard saw a small girl sitting alone, curled up, trying to warm herself up. Without a word to Mick, Len began to run to her, leaving behind the big lug. When he reached the girl, Len lowered down to a knee in front of her.

"Hey sweetie, are you cold?" He asked gently, the girl looked frightened, but after a pause of silent staring, she nodded her head. Even though Leonard wasn't bothered by the cold, he knew that others were. He couldn't understand why, but this wasn't about him, it was about them. "Follow the road, to your left you will find a house with a statue next to the door. They will take care of you there." He explained quickly, hearing Mick catching up to him. "Go, now."

"Thank you." The little girl said in a small voice before getting up, taking off just as Mick's hand grabbed Leonard's shoulder. He was pulled off the ground to his feet, turned around facing the big lug.

"What was that about?" Mick was upset enough that he was practically yelling in Leonard's face.

“Nothing that concerns you." Leonard remarked calmly, starting to pull away from Mick.

"I don't think so, kid." Mick stopped Len before he could slip away, turned him around twisting an arm behind the teens back. Leading him the rest of the way back to the manor, keeping him restrained and close. Leonard sighed heavily, but didn't attempt to escape.

"Don't you think this a tad over board?" Len drawled, he heard Mick chuckle lightly from behind him.

"No." They passed by the sleeping guards on the way to the front door, Mick used his free hand to open the door and shoved Len in the house. The door closed and his father came out of the study with a glass in hand, filled with liquor.

"What happened?" His father asked, failing to hide how furious he was to see them entering the house, oblivious to the fact that Len was even gone.

"Your boys fell asleep." Mick began to explain, grabbing Len by the back of the shirt when he tried to walk away, stopping him from getting to far. "I had a feeling your boy would try something, and I was right." Len pierced his lips together, avoiding eye contact, even though he felt his father's eyes on him.

"Mr.Rory, would you be willing to move in?"

"What?!" Leonard interrupted.

"I'll have my stuff here in the morning." Mick confirmed, ignoring Leonard's out burst, as did his father.

"I think it would be best if you were as close to Leonard as possible. His room is big enough that the two of you could sleep in. I will have a privacy wall put in at once." Leonard couldn't believe this was happening. "Since my men are so incapable, I'll keep Leonard with me, until you return." With his father drinking, the last thing Len wanted to do, was spend time with him.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, I know you're a busy man." Mick released Leonard's shirt before he left. Leaving Len alone with his father and the stale smell of alcohol lingering in the air. It was a natural reaction that when his father reached out for him that Leonard ducked. He knew that it was no use to avoid the inevitable. His father's hand gripped tightly around the back of his neck and squeezed. Len closed his eyes, biting his lip.

' _Don't make a sound. Emotions are for the weak._ ' Len repeated his father's words to himself, as he was shoved forward through the doors of his father's office. His breath left his body when his chest slammed against his father's desk, wincing he crumpled to the floor and grabbed his chest. The hard wooden surface of the baseball bat struck Leonard in the back, knocking him off his knees and face first into the carpeted floor. The bat continued to strike him continually, and each time it became harder not to make a sound.

Attempting to turn around, his father struck him in the gut and once across the face. "Ah!" The cry slipped out before he could stop it, which only made his father strike harder.

"Don't cry!" His father shouted, but the bat didn't stop striking Len until his father lost his wind. When his father was finished, Len could barely register that he was being lifted from the floor and carried to his room.


	5. Take from the rich, give to the poor.

Leonard was sleeping when his father barged into his room, and dragged him out of bed. Drowsy and still tender from the night before, Len had no choice but to go wherever his father was taking him. His father opened the door of the walk in closet, shoving Len inside. " Is it possible to fit a bed in here?" His father demanded. Leonard looked around the room, waking himself up as he calculated to himself.

"The room itself is six feet-" Len started to explain, but was quickly cut off when his father smacked him across the cheek. Being sure to strike the bruise from the bat, and to knock the boy against the shelving.

"I didn't ask for details, boy." His father hissed darkly, looking down at Leonard who used the shelves to pick himself back up. "Can a bed fit in here or not?"

"A twin sized bed." Leonard simply remarked, forcing himself not to flinch when his father grabbed him again, forcing him out of the closet. Len stood there in the room, watching his father go to the door, motioning for someone to come in.

"We're going to put a twin sized bed in the walk in closet. Fix the door so it can only be locked and unlocked from the outside, and I want bars on the window in there." It was when his father mentioned the locks, Len knew that Mick wouldn't be moving into the closet. Leonard stood out of the way of the workers as they came in and began.

"Mr.Snart?" Mick called out from the hall, poking his head through the doorway.

"Ah, Mr.Rory." His father looked away from the workers as Len put on a pair of socks and shoes. Glad that he had put on a long sleeved shirt after his father's men had brought him to the room last night. "Perfect timing, take Leonard out for a few hours."

"Where?" Mick inquired, most likely wondering where he was allowed to take Len.

"A movie, the store, I don't care. Just go, now." Leonard walked out of once was once his room, heading down the stairs. It wasn't long before the big lug had caught up to him.

"What happened to your face, kid?" Leonard scoffed quietly at Mick's question, shaking his head. Instead of saying anything he continued down the stairs and out the front door. "Hey, I asked you a question." Mick growled when he made it out, grabbing Len by the wrist tightly.

"I chose not to answer." Callously leering at Mick, Leonard tugged his wrist free and began to walk away from the other. "Where are we going?" Len asked with little interest, not having to look back to know that Mick was behind him.

"The mall." Mick dropped the subject of Len's face and took the lead, escorting the kid to his car.

"Oh, goody." Len remarked disinterestedly as he got in the backseat of the vehicle, slamming the door in Mick's face.

 

* * *

 

Leonard didn't care much for the mall, too many people spending their money on useless trinkets. That money was better spent on those who lived on the streets. The ones they stuck their nose up to when they begged for some help. When they arrived at the mall, Len wrinkled his nose when they walked in at the crowd inside. He sneered darkly, looking around planning out his escape after he made off with the donations from the charitable contributors of the mall. Len walked behind Mick, he took advantage of the shoppers rudeness, swiping their wallets when they bumped into him, or when he bumped into them. Once Leonard was satisfied with what he got, it was time to ditch the babysitter. It wouldn't be hard, like others, Mick was distracted by some stupid frivolous thing he was looking at behind a panel of glass. Len waited for a crowd to walk by before he slipped into it and made his way for the exit.

Once outside, Leonard made his way as far as he could from the mall and to the much poorer part of Central City. Len returned to the house he had dropped the bag at, knocking on the door rhythmically.

"Lenny!" Abigail Pierce exclaimed once she opened the door. "Thank you for the clothes and blankets." The woman gave Len a tight hug that flared up his wounds, but he kept it from showing.

"There was supposed to be more." Len apologetically replied, removing the money that had been in the wallets from his pocket and pushed it into her hand. "It's not much, but you can get some food." Abigail beamed, putting the money away.

"It's plenty. Can't you came in? I know everyone would want to meet you and thank you for all that you have done for them." Len shook his head at Abigail's question.

"Sorry, Abigail. I can't. Better if I stay anonymous." Len didn't want the praise, he wasn't a hero. Also, he was worried that word would get back to his father. All of this would have been for nothing if that happened. His father would not only make sure that the shelter was picked cleaned, but he would personally burn it down himself; Len didn't even want to try to imagine what his father would do to Abigail. Hearing the sound of sirens, Len backed away from the house, closing the door slowly.

"It might be awhile before I make a drop off." He admitted and shut the door softly, getting as far away from the shelter before the cops caught up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abigail Pierce, the woman who runs the homeless shelter is an original character.


	6. Making a stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick doesn't approve of the way Len is disciplined by his father.

Leonard laid low in the alleyways, ducking into the foreclosed houses to avoid the sirens. Although, it was possible the cops were out on a totally unrelated matter, but he rather not take the chance. His father didn't much care to have the cops out and about, other then when the ones that Len were helping out, got out of line and tried to rise up against him. Leonard waited until the sirens faded before he came out of one of the houses and took back to the streets. At the moment, he didn't care what would happen once he was caught and taken back home. It was a nice cold day, Len could see his breath when he breathed. The sky was gray, and the sun hidden away in the clouds. While most would consider a day like this depressing, Len felt oppositely.

"Snart!" Mick's booming voice echoed in the alley, without wasting time looking back to figure out how far away the big lug was; Len ran away. Len kept running until unfortunately for him, his path was blocked off by six officers. With their backs turned on him, Len turned to go the other way, recalling a street he could have turned at a few feet back. "You're surrounded Leonard." Mick stepped into view, drawing the attention of the officers behind Len. "Might as well as surrender."Leonard clenched his jaw, glowering at the pompous look on Mick's face. Slowly, Len raised his arms in surrender, they staid raised until the cops pulled them down and wrapped the cuffs around his wrists. "I'll take it from here boys."

The police officers handed Leonard over to Mick, along with the key to unlock the cuffs, when it was necessary. "I'm getting real tired of chasing you down, kid."

"Quit." The blunt comment left Len's mouth with out a moments hesitation. Mick guffawed in amusement, leading Leonard out of the alleyway and to his vehicle that awaited them on the side of the road.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily." Len sighed quietly at the big lug's response. At least he had given it a shot. "No, you keep running off like this, and I'll personally make sure you never leave your house." The threat made Len clench his jaw furiously, but he kept his mouth shut and the emotions from being read on his features. "Definitely going to keep these handcuffs. I have a feeling they are going to be very handy." Mick shoved Len into the back seat, slamming the door in his face, he walked to the driver's seat and got in the vehicle.

When they arrived, his father was already outside waiting on them. His arms were just as cross as the expression on his face. His father waited until the car was parked before he came over, opened the door and dragged Len out of the backseat.

"One more stunt like that, and your sister is going to be getting a visit." His fathered hissed in Leonard's ear, pulling him toward the front porch inside. "You're just in time. We finished decorating your new room." Len wasn't at all enthusiastic about seeing his new room, or that his sister was being threatened once more. What bothered him more, was that the threat was not empty, his father would make Lisa suffer, even if she had nothing to do with what was going on. Lawrence Snart knew that his son's truest weakness was his baby sister Lisa.

Once in the room, Lawrence opened the door that once was the walk-in closet. Other then the bed that was now in the middle of the room, the only change was that the window was completely removed. Apparently, his father changed his mind about the bars, and took the window away completely. Leonard was about to comment about the change of plans when he felt himself being shoved forward, first his face slammed against the doorway, and then he was shoved in the room. The door slammed behind Len, throwing him into complete darkness and he heard the sound of the lock click from the outside.

"What the hell are you doing?" He heard Mick's rough voice ask from outside of the room. Placing a hand on his head, Len felt his way to the bed and sat down. He had no idea what the big lug was doing, but he knew that his father was not going to stand being asked questions by someone working for him.

"I'm punishing my son." He could almost picture the look of disdain on his father's face.

"Punishing him?" The big lug needed to learn to stop while he was ahead, Mick was only going to make his father even more angry.

"Do you have a problem with that, Mr.Rory?" It got quiet in the room, but Leonard wasn't sure why, and he really didn't want to know why either. Mick was a fool for standing up for him, it would only cause problems. If his father didn't feel like he could trust Mick, he would have him killed and replaced.

"No, Mr.Snart." He heard a snarl in Mick's tone when he finally spoke and broke the silence that had fell in the room.

"If I get one report that you let him out of there with out my permission, you will regret it. Do you understand me, Mr.Rory?" Another silence fell in the room outside, but he could feel the angered tension between the two men.

Yes, sir." Leonard heard the stomping of feet before a door was slammed. It was silent again in the room, Len laid himself down on the mattress.

"You shouldn't have done that." Speaking loud enough so that the big lug could hear him, something slammed against the door.

"Shut up, kid." Len shook his head, ignoring the man's hostility. He should have guessed that Mick wasn't really sticking up for him, he just wasn't use to seeing a father treat his son in such a way. He would get use to it, they all did, and one day, Mick would even be delivering punishments for Lawrence.

 

* * *

 

It was hard to tell how much time has passed in the silence. Although Leonard couldn't see in the room, his eyes did adjust to the darkness. He could hear Mick breathing heavily as he paced outside of the door. The pacing stopped and the footsteps approached the door.

"Sorry I snapped at you, kid." A soft sigh left Leonard's lips, looking in the direction of Mick's muffled rough tone.

"Don't worry about it." It was tough to assure someone you couldn't look in the eye, especially when Len knew that he sounded like he couldn't care less what Mick said or did.

"I'll see if your father will allow me to take the cuffs off." Maneuvering his hands in front of him, Len made himself more comfortable.

"Don't bother, you'll just upset him." He explained to the big lug. "I'll be fine." Leonard wasn't going to specifically admit that he was use to this treatment, but he did hint at it.

"Let me know if you need anything, kid." He could hear in Mick's voice that he was trying, but Len was also trying to help him out.

"Don't hold your breath."


	7. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick has to prove his loyalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support so far. <3
> 
> Abuse warning for this chapter, but there is some fluffy comfort at the end.

A loud bang woke Len with a startle, he sat up looking into the darkness wondering what was going on. "What the hell?" Mick's confused and tired tone was muffled slightly by the door. "Mr.Snart?" Leonard's body tensed when the big lug addressed his father. "What are you doing with a baseball bat?" Swallowing harshly, Len felt his way out of the bed, backing up against the wall where the window once was.

This doesn't concern you, Mr.Rory." Even thought his father's voice was muffled by the door, he could still hear the slur in his voice from drinking. The lock clicked free on the door, the light that flooded in the room when the door was open blinded Len momentarily and then it was gone. Both of them now lost within the darkness. Leonard heard the footsteps coming at him, he dropped down quickly, crawling away in the opposite direction.

He heard the sound of the wind whipping against the bat as it swung into the emptiness. Though Len was afraid, he steadied his breathing the best he could. His father wasn't like him, he didn't know how to listen carefully. The bat continued to strike into the darkness, chasing after Len who tried to stay a step ahead.

"You can't hide forever, Leonard." His father growled into the darkness, Len ignored the comment, subduing his emotions. The bat swung in the darkness again, only this time it landed a strike in the back of Len's leg. The pain was so quick that he didn't have a chance to keep the yelp of pain from escaping his lips. "Found you." The cruel amusement in his father's voice came out of the darkness, followed by another strike of the bat, moving further up Len's body.

Another cry left Leonard's lips, he reached a hand behind him putting it on his lower back where the bat had just struck him. The bat swung back, the door flew open and as his father was about to swing the bat down on Len, Mick grabbed it tearing it free of his grip.

"That's enough!" The big lug exclaimed furiously, darkly glaring at Leonard's father. Leonard groaned as he put a hand upon the floor, beginning to push himself up off the ground. His father saw it and kicked Len harshly in the lungs causing him to collapse on the ground once more, gasping and coughing for air. "Dont-" Mick reached out to grab Lawrence, but before he could the older man turned in him landing a punch to his face.

"Leave now, or you'll have more then a busted nose to worry about." Lawrence threatened Mick furiously. "I thought you were perfect for the job, but now I can see that you are weak. You're job is to keep my son out of trouble, not to intrude on his punishment."

"Beating the kid with a bat is not punishment, it's torture!" Mick snarled in retort, closing in on Leonard's father, ready to strike him.

"What I do with my son, is none of your business, Mr.Rory."

"Just go!" Len snapped as he tried picking himself up again. There was no reason for Mick to lose everything over him. His father wouldn't stop with taking away the big lug's job, but he would destroy him completely, until he was just another face on the street.

"Stay out of this." His father hissed, landing a blow of his foot into Len's side, knocking him against the ground once more. "Perhaps I should find someone else to do your job, Mr.Rory." His father would find someone else alright, someone that would not object to the way Lawrence punished Leonard. Maybe even volunteer to do it themselves.

"No." The big lug responded with a harsh tone. "I am perfectly capable of doing my job."

"Without your feelings getting in the way?" His father tested, holding out his hand for the bat. Mick exchanged an apologetic look with Len before handing over the bat.

"Yes, sir." His father smirked deviously and handed the bat back to Mick.

"Prove it. Prove your loyalty by striking Leonard yourself." Mick gaped at the bat in hand, then at Len who gave him a short nod. If the big lug didn't do as he was asked, it wouldn't be good. Lawrence stepped out of Mick's way, slowly and unsurely he took a step forward. "What are you waiting for, Mr.Rory?"

Swallowing harshly, Mick swung the back striking Leonard in the middle of his back. Cringing at the sound of anguish that came out of the kid. Lawrence took the bat out of Mick's hand, with a smug smirk.

"That's enough. I think you both have learned a lesson." The big lug hurried out of the room, but his father hung back. "For such a short temper, I thought it would be harder for Mr.Rory to see things my way." Chuckling his father kicked Len for the last time and left the room, locking the door behind him. Leonard heard the footsteps descend, followed by the slam of the door.

A few minutes passed and the door opened, Mick came in the room, letting the light continue to pour inside. He crouched beside Leonard and helped him roll over and stand him up.

"I'm sorry, kid." Mick apologized softly, leading Leonard back to the bed.

"It's fine." Len said drolly, wincing at the pain. "You had to do it." 


	8. Double Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick picks a side.

"Unlock the door, Mr.Rory." Once again, lost in darkness, Leonard heard his father's muffled voice speak. He sounded calmer, pleased about something; Len wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was that pleased his father so. The lock clicked, once more Len was blinded by the light that poured into the closet. "You will never guess what my men found this morning."

' _No_.'

"I sent out raids, making sure the houses I foreclosed were not infested with vermin."

' _No, no, no_.' It was hard to keep his worry from showing, the fear that his father found Abigail gnawing at Leonard. His father was taking his time on purpose, hoping for a rise, the last thing Len wanted to do was give his father what he wanted.

"In one of the houses, that _you_ had assured me, no one would ever go in; I found something interesting." Leonard's eyes fell closed during his father's pause. "I found out what you have been hiding from me." Leonard couldn't stand it anymore, he rose to his feet turning on his father.

"Did you hurt them?" A cruel smirk touched his father's lips. "You son of a-" he had began to walk toward the door when it slammed in his face, cutting him off; he heard the lock click softly, keeping him contained. "There were children in there!" He shouted, slamming a fist against the door out of anger.

"I've told you Leonard, you are a fool for caring. It's a weakness. I burned that place to the ground. Listening to them scream for help, scream in pain." From the way his father's voice faded, Len knew he was leaving the room.

"No!" Leonard yelled, tears stinging in eyes; although he knew it was pointless he pounded on the door, yanking on the doorknob. With some foolish hope that maybe it would break down, or open; alas, the door didn't budge.

"I'm sorry, kid." Mick's muffled voice sounded sincere, and full of remorse. Len fell to his knees in front of the door, letting the horrific realization fully set in. "You okay, kid?" Len shook his head, sniffling.

"No." He admitted through the door, not realizing that he spoke too softly for Mick to hear what he said. Leonard really didn't care either.

"Who were they?" The big lug didn't know how to take a hint that just maybe, that was the last thing Leonard wanted to talk about.

"They were the ones I stole for. So that they could live." It seemed like a big joke now, Len didn't save anyone. He herded them together like cattle waiting for the slaughter. Mick was silent for a long time, even after Len's sobs had finally quieted down, he couldn't shed another tear, even if he wanted too.

The lock clicked free and Leonard found himself pressed against the lug's hard chest. Len pushed at Mick, attempting to free himself. "Don't, if my father comes back, if he sees you.-"

"I'll deck him in the face if he touches you, or me." Mick interrupted Len harshly. "They didn't die for nothing. We'll find a safer place, rebuild, in their honor."

"We?" Leonard looked Mick in the eyes, confused.

"Yeah, you and me." Len shook his head, trying to pull away from Mick again, he obviously wasn't thinking throughly about what he was saying. 

"You're an idiot. If my father finds out.-" Leonard  tried to explain, Mick didn't loosen his grip or give in.

"How's he going to find out? We're partners now. As far as your father is concerned,  he will still think I'm on his side. Believe me kid, I'm on your side, no matter what happens." Mick assured him, Len almost couldn't believe what he was being told. Before they could talk more, they heard footsteps coming back to the room.

Mick released Len, quickly and quietly closing the door, locking it on him once more. "Mr.Rory, you're in charge of feeding my son, and taking him to the bathroom. For the remainder of the week, I want Leonard locked up. Do you understand?" His father's voice sounded like it was coming from the doorway.

"Yes, Mr.Snart." Mick replied shortly.

"Good, I have business to attend to outside of the city." It couldn't be even more perfect, with his father gone there wasn't much that they had to worry about. "I will have eyes on you, in case you decide to betray me." The hope fell away as quick as it came, by now Len thought he knew better then to underestimate his father.

It fell silent in the room, but Leonard didn't dare to make a sound until he was sure the coast was clear. "I'll be back as soon as your father has left." Mick's voice came through the door and he heard the big lug run out of the room, leaving Leonard completely alone.


	9. Sanctuary

With no sense of time, it felt a lot longer then what it actually took for Mick to return to the room, allowing Leonard freedom from the closet at last. "Still not a good idea for you to leave the room until tonight, but at least you can get out of there." Leonard squinted his eyes as he walked out into the brightness.

"It's good enough." Mick probably wouldn't understand what it felt like, Leonard didn'tt expect him too. "Are you sure there is no way we can't get out of here?" Mick shook his head at Len's question somberly.

"Sorry kid, you also can't be out for too long. Your Father ordered someone to check in on us, make sure we were both where we belong." Len scoffed darkly at what Mick told him, but kept his cool. "Do you need anything? Before I have to.." Mick didn't sound pleased by the idea of locking Len back inside the closet.

"No, I'm fine. I'll knock on the door of I need anything." Turning back to the closet, he walked back inside, hearing it close and lock behind him.

* * *

 

The rest of the day, Len tried not to bother Mick too much. He could tell every time the big lug had to lock him back up, that it bothered him. The closet door opened, and Mick stood outside with a smirk.

"Idiots only left one guy behind. I knocked him out, we should be good for a while." A soft smile touched Leonard's lips, he got up from the bed walked out of the closet, and left the room along side of Mick. Stepping outside, Leonard inhaled the brisk fresh air, sighing with content. It felt good being outside again. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know how long he was locked in the closet. It probably wasn't even as long as it felt like it had been. After the moment embracing the good, it was time to face the bad.

"Let's go." Motioning for the big lug to come along, he led the way from the house and into central city. It wasn't long before Len could smell the thick pugent smell of ash and burnt wood. The place was collapsed in on itself, charcoaled black, Leonard looked away unable to keep his eyes on it anymore. Mick's hand fell on Len's shoulder, he pulled away as he turned away from the house and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Mick caught up with Leonard quickly, straining to talk in a gentle way. Len shrugged his shoulder numbly, he didn't know, he didn't care. He just wanted to get away from there as fast as he possibly could. "Leonard, snap out of it, kid." Mick attempted to stop Len, but he wasn't listening. Frustrated with him, Mick slapped Leonard across the face.

"Don't hit me, again." Leonard sneered, glaring at the big lug venomously.

"Sorry, kid." The apology was meaningful, Mick hadn't wanted to hit Len, and he knew that. "Where are you going?"

"Finding another place, some where safer." That was the answer that Mick had hoped to hear in the first place. "We're going to have to start from scratch. Find some one to run the joint, get enough supplies to last them awhile. Just in case we get caught." Len couldn't help but look at things realistically, his father had enough spies in the city. For the right price, even one of the homeless people would sell them out.

It was getting late, Len was getting worried if they didn't get back the guy Mick knocked out would wake and find them gone. No where in thus damn city seemed-. Len stopped suddenly, eyes locked on S.T.A.R laboratory, ever since the explosion no one dared to enter the building, afraid that it was haunted.

"Perfect."

"You can't be serious." Mick spoke up, following Len's gaze to the old laboratory.

"It's the only place my father would never think to look." Leonard was completely serious about his decision. Mick sighed heavily and shook his head.

"How the hell are we going to talk anyone into going in there?" The big lug asked, raising his voice, completely against the idea.

"We'll figure out something. We have to go back. Tomorrow we'll come back and take a look around the place ourselves." Mick didn't look like he was very excited about the idea. Unlike Len, who's gears were already grinding as he planned all the things they could do in the old building.

"Yeah, alright, kid." Mick still didn't sound like he bought Leonard's plan, but there wasn't time for them to stand around and argue. They turned and headed back to the house, sticking to the dark alleyways so that they wouldn't be spotted. 


	10. See you again.

Once back at the manor, the two were relieved to find the man still unconscious. "You still have those handcuffs?" Leonard whispered, noticing the guy was beginning to stir regaining his consciousness.

"Yeah.." Mick sounded confused when he answered Len's question. "Why?" A groan left the guy's lips as he came too, Leonard grabbed Mick hurrying up the stairs and to the hallway.

"Put the handcuffs on me, now." Mick seemed to suddenly realize what Len's plan was, he turned the kid around placing the handcuffs on his wrists. "Head toward the room, like your bringing me back from the bathroom." Len prompted Mick who did as he said.

"Mr.Rory!" The man's voice hollered from below, Len could hear him running up the stairs. "Some one attacked me," the man stated accusingly. "Where have you been, and why is he out?"

"We've been up here the whole time." Mick kept a firm grip on Leonard's forearm, who avoided looking at either of the men. A blank expression on his face. "I was just taking the kid back to the room, he had to use the bathroom."

"If it wasn't you, then someone else is in the manor. Get the brat back into the closet and help me look around." Mick nodded, mocking a shove to get Len to move forward. Just before Mick locked him back up in the closet, he removed the handcuffs. On his own accord, Leonard stepped into the closet, turning to face the big lug.

Mick gave him an apologetic look, closing the door and locking Len into the darkness. Leonard felt his way to the bed and sat himself down on the mattress, listening closely he could hear the two searching through the manor. After awhile, he could hear the two making their way down the hallway, heading toward him.

"Makes no sense, why would someone attack me and not take anything?" The guy pressed Mick for answers that Leonard knew he didn't have the answers too.

"Maybe they just scoped out the place, found out where everything was first." The big lug replied, actually doing a better job covering his tracks then Leonard expected.

"So, they will be back?"

"Most likely." Then again, he just went and screwed it up, now the guy was going to insist that more people stay at night. "It's also possible that they didn't find anything they wanted. They might not be back at all. " Good save, but Len doubted that the other guy would buy it.

"Maybe." The man sounded doubtful, the two of them sounded much closer, either just outside the room, or inside of it. Len wasn't sure which it was. "So, have you done it yet?" Furrowing his brow, Len wondered what the guy was talking about.

"Yeah, I took care of it." Mick replied bluntly.

"That's too bad." The guy said in a disappointed tone, taking his leave. Leonard waited until he heard the guy descending the stairs before he spoke.

"What was he talking about, Mick?" It was the first time he used the big lug's name out loud, and he wasn't too pleasant about it either.

"You're father gave orders to have you punished while he is gone." A sigh left Mick as he admitted to Len what he had hoped he wouldn't have had to tell the kid. "Don't worry, kid. I won't let it happen."

"Thanks." Leonard muttered, not surprised with his father's orders, but glad that Mick was looking out for him. It was a strange thing to have him actually looking out for him; Len was usually looking out for Lisa and even Abigail.

"Get some sleep, kid." Mick sounded tired, but Len was wide awake still, his mind running over what they were going to do with S.T.A.R lab. Eventually, Leonard laid down on the mattress and fell asleep.

* * *

 

"I just spoke to Mr.Snart on the phone. The next time the kid gets punishment, he wants some one else to do it." Hearing his father's name woke Leonard from his sleep, he listened intently to every word, clenching the blankets tightly.

"Why?" Mick demanded, his temper already getting the best of him.

"Mr.Snart doesn't trust you, Mr.Rory." The other spoke matter of factually. "In fact, after I told Mr.Snart what happened last night, he think you were the one that knocked me out. So that you could get away with letting the kid out." A tense silence filled the room, Leonard didn't like how this was going. "Pack up your things, Mr.Snart wants you gone."

It felt like a knife stabbed into Len's gut when he heard that Mick was being forced to leave. "I'm not going anywhere." The big lug growled, sounding like he was closing in on the closet, but he stopped suddenly, as if someone got in his way.

"You can leave on your own, or you can leave in a body bag." Len shot out of the bed, knowing the big lug would argue, and he would in fact be taken out of the Manor in a body bag.

"Just go!" He shouted, he didn't want the big lug to die. "Mick, go!" He practically begged through the door. Something banged against the door harshly, but Len didn't budge from his spot. He knew it was an attempt from the other to silence him, but he didn't give a shit.

"I'll be back for you, I promise." Mick answered and Leonard heard him walking out the door while the others in the room laughed at him.

"You'll never see each other again." Len pressed his forehead against the door, closing his eyes ignoring the others as they jeered.

One day, Leonard would see Mick again.... 


	11. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series of detailed time skips, highlighting important parts of the story, they might not even be that long.  
> Next chapter we'll go back to normal.

Ethan, the man that Mick had knocked out, took over for the big lug after he had left. Ethan was the type of person that his father had hoped for; not only did he not care if Leonard starved, but he also carried out the punishments to their full extent. The rest of the week went by slowly, and without anything really happening. Mick didn't attempt to break in, or break him out.

* * *

 

One morning Leonard was expecting Ethan to open the door, but it was his father instead. " I sent Lisa away, where both you and I will never find her. And if your friend Mick ever shows his face in the city, he will be taken care of." It was obvious that his father was testing him, if Len showed any sort of emotion, he would fail. His father hadn'tt actually done those things; he would of Len reacted. Or, so Len thought. His father smirked pleased with the result, and allowed Leonard out of the closet. "We have work to do."

* * *

 

With Leonard's help, his father once once again became mayor of Central City. He wasn't too proud of it, but his father was certainly happy that he remained in power. This was better then the alternative, as long as he kept getting voted in, no one got hurt. At one point Lawrence got so power hungry he had wanted to change the law, and make Central City like it was it's own country. He would stay in command until his death, leaving in his will the next person that would take over. To Leonard's relief, that wasn't possible. Still, his father was determined to live out his days in charge of Central City. No one was dumb enough to run against them, those who did try met an untimely death.

* * *

 

Within all those years there was no sign of Mick, Leonard gave up hoping that the big lug would keep his promise. He was a fool for believing him in the first place. What Len didn't know was everything his father wasn't telling him. Mick was a busy guy, creating a rebellion, and causing a lot of trouble for his father. Every  time Lawrence thought he was close to Mick, he would slip out of their fingers at the last minute. There were a few times Mick had tried getting into the Manor, but he never succeeded and had to retreat each time.

 


	12. Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leonard is now 20 years old, Mick is now 24 years old.

Ethan shoved Len into his father's office, Lawrence looked unhappy for having everything that he could possibly want. "An old friend of ours has continually been a thorn in my side since I let him walk away from here alive. I knew I should have killed him back then." It wasn't difficult for Leonard to figure out who his father was talking about; Mick Rory.

"Why are you telling me this?" Len asked with little interest on the matter, he stopped thinking, or even caring about the big lug when he was eighteen. His father suddenly smiled amused by something.

"Mr.Rory has been thwarting my plans, and I think I have a plan to finally catch him." Leonard still had no idea was his father was telling him any of this, it had nothing to do with him.

"Well, good luck with that." Leonard remarked coldly, turning to leave, but Ethan blocked his way.

"Leonard, Mr.Rory has been attempting to break in ever since I fired him; unsuccessfully, I might add. If there is one thing that could bring him out of hiding, it's you." Len looked over his shoulder, listening to his father talk. Feeling like an ass for giving up on Mick so easily, and now his father was going to use him to bait the big lug.

"Are you sure about that?" Len inquired callously.

"Only one way to figure out," his father said with a sneer. Ethan grabbed Len by the forearm and tugged, hinting that Leonard was expected to follow. Unenthusiastically, He allowed himself to be led out of his father's office and out of the Manor. Ethan released him to allow Len to slid into the back seat of a limo, closing the door once he was inside.

The limo took off from the manor's driveway, heading for down town Central City. Leonard crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against the leather seat sighing softly to himself. Hopefully, in the four years that he hadn't seen Mick, the big lug finally got some sense. Only a fool would fall for this trap.

Still, Leonard admitted to himself that it was nice to see something other the inside of the manor and past the privacy walls that cut off his view of the city. The view, however, was rather depressing. Burnt skeletons of homes lay in piles, side by side, one after the other. Their wasn't a single person in sight, which Len found himself grateful for, he couldn't image what condition they might be in.

The limo turned into an alleyway and the engine cut off. Len tried the door, not surprised when he found that it was locked. The window that separated him from the driver was rolled up, not that he was wanting to chat anyway. Sitting in the quiet limo was nothing compared to sitting in the dark closet. At least there was light, and a window to look out of; though, there wasn't much of a view. Just brick walls littered with graffiti, and the ground littered with trash.

Len couldn't get a good look at the sky, but with how dismal it was, he was pretty sure it was cloudy outside, and very possible that it would rain, possibly even a storm. His kind of weather, and instead of ever being able to enjoy it, once again he was locked up. Leonard shifted in the seat, finding a new comfortable position.

He wasn't sure how long the driver was allowed to sit there in the alleyway and wait for something to happen. Leonard did want to get this over with, it was pointless, and a waste of time. With a soft sigh, Len contently waited in the silence, hoping that Mick wouldn't come. His father wasn't stupid, the limo driver probably was not the only one that stood between Leonard and Mick. Some where near by, someone else had to be waiting and watching, ready to call in if they saw Mick.

The engine turned over and the limo moved out of the alleyway and back out to the streets, slowly driving further down the road. They came to a stop, this time the lock clicked free and the driver got out of the front. He came to the door, opening it and yanking Len out of the back. The streets smelled rotten and ashy, making his stomach churn sickly.

"Mr.Rory, turn yourself in and Leonard won't be harmed." The driver shouted, his voice carrying through the abandoned streets.

"Don't do it, Mick." Len shouted, feeling the blunt metal siding of a gun strike the back of his head. Holding back the grunt of pain, the driver grabbed the back of Leonard's collar placing the barrel to his temple. He wasn't even sure if Mick could actually hear them, he was taking just as much chance as the driver was.

"Why don't you let the kid go? We'll let you walk away in one piece." Even after four years, Len recognized that low harsh tone that came from behind the driver and himself.The driver attempted to move, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not unless you want a new hole in your head. Let Leonard go."

Much to Len's surprise, the driver did just as Mick had said. Once the grip was removed from his collar, Len turned and faced Mick,  a small smirk touching his lips, looking him over. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Can't say the same about you, kid. You got older." Mick remarked with a smile, keeping his gun trained on the driver as Leonard walked over to him.

"That's what happens when you don't see some one for four years." Len stated bluntly, some part of him wanting to make him feel guilty for the time that had passed since the last time they saw each other.

"Save the guilt trip for later, let's get the hell out of here." Mick motioned for Leonard to follow him, without an ounce of hesitation, he followed. Something didn't seem right though, this was all too easy; it was unsettling. "Leonard, hey, kid. Stop over thinking this, it's over. Come on, your free."

Free; that wasn't a word Len was used to. 


	13. Surprises and Partnership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to update.  
> Also, if I didn't mention it before; I'm on the fence about whether or not I'm going to include Meta Humans into the story.

"This is too easy," Leonard muttered out loud, not liking this at all. "My father said he was going to use me to trap you." Len stopped walking completely once they got a few blocks away from where they had left driver behind. That was their first mistake, they should have knocked him out, or made sure he wouldn't talk. Instead, they left him unharmed and completely able to go back to Leonard's father and tell him everything that had happened.

"Well, his plan failed." Mick shrugged his shoulders, seeming to believe that they had managed to outwit Leonard's father so easily.

"No, I don't think it failed. My father wants us to lead him to where you have been hiding." Mick placed his hands on Len's shoulders, looking him in the eyes.

"You're being paranoid, kid." Leonard sighed softly, tilting his head back looking up into the sky; Mick wasn't listening to him. "Come on, we gotta keep moving." A cold drop of rain fell from the sky, landing on Len's cheek as it began to sprinkle softly. Looking from the sky to Mick, Len couldn't get rid of the unsure feeling that he had in the pit of his stomach.

Two paths lay ahead Leonard; he could go with Mick and chance that his father wouldn't be following them. Or, he could go back to the driver and screw his father's plans altogether. The ladder, was too much of a risk; he would have gladly gone, if he was absolutely sure that they would be safely away from his father.

"Give me a minute." Len started checking himself for any sort of tracking device; starting first, by taking off his jacket. Len turned out the pockets, ran his hands up the seems and around the collar. Keeping on his jeans, Leonard searched his jeans, shoes and even socks. Last, he pulled off his shirt, with out even a shudder at the crisp breeze and falling rain drops. There, on the back of his collar, Len found the tracker; tearing it free of the fabric he held it out for the big lug to see.

"I told you this was a trap." Dropping the small chip on the wet concrete, he raised his foot and stomped down breaking it apart. "Now, we can go." Len put his shirt back on, followed by his jacket, before continuing to follow Mick to his hide out. As Leonard figured, Mick had gone fourth with the plan to turn S.T.A.R. labs into the perfect hiding place.

"Turned out the place wasn't haunted." Mick chuckled lightly as he pulled open the door, motioning for Len to go in ahead of himself. "It took awhile to clean the place up and make it work, but we managed." He continued to explain as they walked through the corridor side by side, passing by some children that chased after each other through the halls. Laughing happily; a sound Leonard had not heard in a very long time.

"Oh, I also found this." Mick pulled what looked like a modified gun from his belt handing it over to Len. "I thought you would like it. I got something like it, but instead of freezing things; mine sets things on fire." There was a strange tone in Mick's voice when he spoke of fire, one that Leonard had never heard from the other before. It was like the tone his father had, when he spoke of power. Obsession; Adoration; Glee. It set the hair on the back of his neck on end.

"Were you the one that burned down those houses?" The question freely slipped out of his lips, looking at Mick out of the corner of his eye, lowering the modified gun to his side. Mick stopped and turned on Len, stopping him as well.

"Mick!" A female's voice interrupted, drawing the big lug's attention from Len, to the brunette woman that now stood behind him. "You made it back!" The relief was evident in the woman's tone; but as Mick began to turn around she caught a look at Leonard and her eyes suddenly went wide with fear. "That's Leonard Snart." The woman pointed out, speaking barely above a whisper as she stared Len down, her frightened glance never changing.

"I've told you, Caitlin." Mick spoke quickly, grabbing on the woman's arm. "Leonard is on our side."

"How can you be sure? Maybe it's a trick so that he can go back to his father and turn us in." Leonard didn't blame Caitlin for questioning him; even if he did tell her that he had been the one that was helping them four years ago, without Abigail around, there was no one around to back up his story.

"If I planned to lead my father here, he would have already crashed through those doors and taken this place out." Leonard pointed out bluntly, keeping his gaze locked upon Caitlin's.

"I've seen the things that Leonard has done in order to help. I was hired by his father to put a stop to it, if it wasn't for Leonard; this place would not be here."

"Then what of Abigail?" The question was unexpected, Len couldn't help the guilt he felt for what had happened.

"That wasn’t my fault." Len wasn't feeling up to explaining what had happened, but Mick, on the other hand; seemed to be loosing his patience with Caitlin giving him the third degree.

"Leonard was locked away when that happened, he wasn't able to stop it, or warn her." Caitlin looked between the two men, still seeming unsure of the story. A small girl came around the corner, one that Leonard recognized from the alley. The girl's eyes went wide and without hesitation she ran to him and threw her arms around Len.

"It's you, your the one that helped me!" Leonard couldn’t believe the girl had survived the fall of Abigail's safe house. All those walls his father had forced him to put up seemed to fade away in that moment. Embracing the girl, a small smile touched Leonard's lips.

"I'm glad you're safe." Caitlin seemed to drop her guard after Len had broken the embrace, allowing the girl to carry on.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you," Caitlin began, only to have Len shrug it away as if it didn't matter. "I'm glad that at least one Snart has a heart."

"There's only one of us without one; my father." Leonard didn't elaborate much more on that, it was difficult for him, even now to speak of his mother's death. Or, how it had effected his father so much that it turned a once, gentle and kind man, into a cruel drunken monster.

"Well, now that you are here. We may finally have the chance to but a stop to your father, once and for all." Mick clapped Len on the shoulder roughly, smiling, breaking the tension in the room. "Excuse us Caitlin, Leonard and I have a lot of time to make up for." Len allowed himself to be pulled away from Caitlin and into the room that once was a lab room, turned into a bed room.

"You can stay in here with me, for now, until the others come to learn that you're on our side." For some reason, Mick's reason sounded like an excuse, but Leonard ignored it. "I'll make sure no one messes with you."

"As much as I appreciate the offer," Leonard drawled, looking around the rather spacious room. "You no longer have to watch out for me, if you so choose not too." Turning he faced Mick, wanting to male it clear that the other no longer had to act like he cared.

"I choose too." Mick plainly stated, staring Leonard down, almost sounding surprised by what Len had said. "I told you, we would do this together; as partners, remember?" The small smile touch Len's lips again and he nodded his head.

"I remember." Len offered his hand to Mick, "Partners?" Mick clasped ahold of Len's hand giving it a firm solitary shake.

"Partners."


	14. Phase one: The Heist

It wasn't going to be easy to take down Lawrence Snart. They needed time to plan their strategy. Mick wanted to go with a more direct and violent approach: going in with guns blazing. Leonard didn't want his father to die, however; Killing him would be too easy. He deserved a fate worse than death. He deserved to watch as everything he built crumbled before his eyes. Leonard wanted him to suffer the same way the people of Central City had.

"We should start by taking all of his money away. Without that, he cannot pay off his allies." Leonard stated calmly to Mick, as he sat at a table, looking down upon a piece of papers that he jotted notes upon.

"Let's just burn his allies." Mick objected, raising the heat gun as he spoke. Len looked to the big lug; annoyed and growing impatient with him.

"The more people we harm, the more others will join my father's side." It felt like he was constantly repeating himself, like he was talking to a stubborn child that just wouldn't listen.

"So, what, stealing your father's money is going to be easier?" Mick growled darkly, loosing his impatience as well; Len got to his feet, closing in on the big lug.

"No, it won't be easier; it'll be smarter." The two were in a heated stand off now, and only the door opening broke their attention away from each other. Leaving only the tension between them lingering in the room.

"Where do we start?" Caitlin asked, pushing her way in between Leonard and Mick breaking them apart. Leonard and Mick exchanged a look, neither of them finished with the other.

"Do any of these computers still work?" Leonard asked, ignored the annoyed huff that came from Mick. The big lug wasn't too thrilled, that his plan had been cast aside. Len would deal with him later.

"I'm not sure, I haven't tried." Caitlin admitted, sounding confused by Len's inquiry about the computers.

"May I?" Leonard asked patiently, waiting for her approval before doing anything.

"Be my guest." Caitlin motioned to the computers, still waiting for an explanation. Leonard went to the computer, turning on the power and waited. It was a relief when the computer hummed to life and the screen lit up.

"I'm going to transfer the money from my father's accounts into another one. One that we can use, that can't be tracked down, or lead to us. It'll take some time to set this all up, and for me to figure out how to withdrawal it all at the same time. With out drawing any attention." As Leonard explained, he got to work on the computer.

"How many accounts does your father have?" Caitlin asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Three." Len replied, working on the untraceable account, first and foremost.

"There are three of us. If we all take a computer, we can transfer everything at the same time." Caitlin pointed out.

"That's not a bad idea." Len looked over his shoulder at the brunette, glad that she was there. At least she had some sense, unlike Mick.

"It's not going to be pretty when your father figures out his money's gone." Mick stated the obvious, his arms crossed over his chest and leaning against the table.

"I'm aware of that." Leonard remarked coldly.

"Come on Mick, we should give Leonard some space to set everything up." Caitlin attempted, but Mick wouldn't leave Len's side. Instead, she took off on her own.

"Are we going to use our guns at all?" Mick pouted, Leonard raised his eyes to the big lug with a heavy sigh.

"We'll see." Looking back at the monitor, his fingers danced across the keyboard as he created the fake account, using a fake identity. Well, it really wasn't that fake, Len had set up the identity a long time ago, planning to use it if he ever got away with his father. It was good to know that it was finally getting some good use.

After that, it was time to set up all three transfers. Mick left as Leonard did this, so that he could bring Caitlin back into the room. When all three of them were in front of their respected computers, Len moved the mouse over to the transfer button, waiting for Mick and Caitlin to do the same.

"Now." Simultaneously the clicks of the mouse went off, and one by one the transfer completed. "Log off the accounts." Len then instructed and checked the fake account, happy to find that the millions of dollars was now in their hands. "Now, we wait."

 


	15. Phase Two: Hide

"We have a problem." Caitlin announced as she entered the room Len and Mick shared. Marching across the room, she plopped a news paper that she held in her hand on the table. Len picked it up off the table, reading the head line.

_Mayor's son; Leonard Snart, missing!_

_Earlier this morning, Mayor Lawrence Snart held a press conference revealing some troubling news. Late last night his son, Leonard Snart was no where to be found. With no ransom demands yet being made, the mayor is asking for the cities help to find his son. Anyone with any information, or can return Leonard Snart alive will be rewarded handsomely. Please contact the authorities with any information._

Mick wasn't happy with the article, he tore it from Leonard's hand crumpled it up and threw it away.

"My father is afraid, now that his money is gone, I'm the only way he can get it back." Leonard was remaining calm, not that many people knew that he was there, and he could only hope that meant he would be safe. Still, he couldn't help but worry what would happen if those few people that had seen him said anything. He couldn't have someone else die for him.

"He'll have to get through me first." Mick sneered darkly, Leonard turned his eyes toward the big lug.

"You'll die." Sometimes Len didn't completely understand Mick, or why he was so ready to lay down his life. Leonard would never admit out loud that he didn't want to loose the big lug. His father always told him that caring for another person was a sign of weakness, and beat Len anytime he showed any sign of emotion.

"I'm not going to stand aside and do nothing!" Mick was being careful about what he said in front of Caitlin, knowing that Leonard would not like his business out in the open for others to know.

"Then what do you suggest?" Caitlin cut in, stopping the argument.

"We'll leave. Find somewhere else to hide out until this blows over." Mick spoke before Leonard could, giving him a hard look. "I'm not letting you do this alone."

"Fine," Leonard lied, just to stop the argument. "We'll hide out together." Mick wouldn't have given up if Len hadn't said what the big lug wanted to hear. Mick seemed to buy the lie, because he backed off.

"I'll get us some supplies to last us until I can get us some more." Mick looked away from a Len and in Caitlin's direction before he left the room. Leonard stood up once Mick was gone and grabbed his bag, quickly throwing some things inside.

"Tell Mick...." Leonard trailed off, not really knowing what to say. "Sorry, this isn't his battle." Caitlin grabbed Len by the wrist before he could get that far away.

"You can't leave without him, it'll break his heart." Caitlin objected, trying to talk Len out of it.

"Mick can live with a broken heart." Leonard said crossly, tearing free of Caitlin's grip. It was then she realized that Len cared just as much for Mick, as Mick cared for Len.

"You need him, and you know it." Caitlin couldn't believe how stubborn Leonard was being about this. She just hoped, that pointing out that it was smarter to take Mick along, would convince Len not to take off alone. "Without Mick, you will get caught."

Leonard averted his eyes from Caitlin, knowing deep down that she was right. It wasn't fair that he would be putting the big lug in this position, but Mick had practically volunteered to take on the responsibility.

"If my father hurt him..." Len trailed off before he could say anymore, the door had opened and Mick was back with a few duffel filled with supplies.

"We're ready to go." Leonard looked at Mick, as much as he didn't like this, there was no way that Mick would just give up. The big lug would search and track him down eventually. So maybe it was better if he just sucked it up just this once, and let Mick stay at his side.

"Once my father has lost everything, we'll come back." Leonard assured Caitlin, and with that, Mick and Len left the room together. They were cautious not to be seen as they walked out of S.T.A.R. Lab, and went in search for some where for them to hide out.

It was a nerve wrecking trek through the city, but with each step Leonard followed Mick's lead. All the way to the outskirts of the city, Mick seemed to know exactly where he was going. The area was deserted, and had became a ghost town throughout the years that it had been left untouched. They had their pick of houses, but they choose the one that looked like it was still able to be lived in.

"We should be safe here." Mick pointed out as he picked the lock free and opened the door, looking back at Leonard and motioned for him to enter first. Walking into the house, Len looked around as he walked into the living room, letting the bags he carried fall to the ground.

"How did you know about this place?" Leonard asked curiously, looking back at Mick as he entered the house, closing and locking the door behind him.

"I lived out here with my parents when I was a kid." Mick explained, lowering his bags to the ground next to Leonard's. "We should eat and get some rest." Len nodded his head, grabbing the bag with the food inside and headed to the kitchen. "Do you know what your doing?" Mick sounded skeptical when he saw that Len planned to cook.

"Before my father became a mayor, and sit himself a chef, I cooked for us." Leonard explained ad he took everything out, and started finding places to put the food away. "You think we could get some electricity?" He pondered out loud, Mick shrugged his shoulders unsure.

With Mick on his heels, Leonard searched for the electrical box, or even a generator. He found the electrical board first and decided to try it out. When Len flicked the switches a spark of electricity shot from the box, but much to his surprise the lights turned on.

"We have to keep the electricity limited to the refrigerator and the stove, so not to draw too much attention." Len explained to Mick, turning off the light and headed back up the stairs to begin cooking.

* * *

 

After they had finished eating, Mick headed up the stairs to get some sleep. Leonard, who wasn't tired washed the dishes and went back to the living room. Sitting by himself on the couch in the dark, if he had wanted to, he could have started a fire; but he was more content with the cold.

"What are you doing?" Mick's voice speaking from the stairs so suddenly took Leonard by surprise.

"I'm not tired." Hiding the fact that the big lug had nearly caused him a heart attack, he looked Mick over. "What are you doing?"

"Checking on you." Mick walked over taking a seat at Leonard's side.

"I'm fine," Len leered wrinkling his nose distastefully at Mick for treating him like a child. "You can go now." Crossing his arms, Len looked away from Mick with a soft huff; able to see his breath.

"You're cold." Mick pointed out.

"I like being cold." Leonard snapped in retort, his eyes going wide when Mick suddenly grabbed him and wrapped his arms and blanket around him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Warming you up before you get sick." Mick pointed out the obvious, tightening his grip even more when Len attempted to squirm away.

"Stop treating me like a child." Leonard growled, "I was perfectly fine." As much as Len had been enjoying the cold, some part of him was actually enjoying the warmth that came from being in Mick's arms; and that scared him.

"Fine, I was just trying to be nice." With a snarl the warmth was gone and Mick was off the couch, leaving Len alone. Biting his lip, in order to stop himself from asking Mick to come back. The big lug stormed up the stairs, leaving Leonard in the cold and alone, again; feeling like an ass.


	16. Phase Three: Law Low ( failed )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pov change to Mick after the break in the story.

The next morning Leonard waited for Mick to come down the stairs so he can explain himself to the big lug. As the time ticked away, Len soon found himself pacing at the bottom of the stairs.

A part of him wanted to go up the stairs and face Mick right then and there, while the other part of him decided to wait. After what he had done, the big lug was probably humiliated. Len wouldn't blame Mick if he didn't want to talk to him, but he felt that he should at least try.

Finally, after what seemed like hours passed, Mick started to descend down the stairs; stopping on the second spot when he saw Len there.

"About last night.." Len tried to begin explaining himself, but Mick was quick to hold up his large hand, stopping him before he could say anything at all.

"Forget it, kid. I don't want to talk about it." Mick growled harshly, descending the steps the rest of the way, pushing passed Len. "Just drop it." Leonard bit his lip, considering it, but decided to go against what the big lug had said.

"I know I was an ass," gazing in the direction that Mick had stormed off in, he noticed the big lug stopped to listen. "You took me by surprise, and I over reacted." Len wasn't good at making apologies, but Mick turned on him, muscles clenching with anger.

Instead of saying anything, Mick came at him, and Len prepared to be punched. Mick just kept on walking, right out the door and slamming it shut behind him, leaving Len in the house alone.

Leonard looked over his shoulder, staring at the door. As much as he wanted to go after Mick, Len knew that he couldn't, he would be exposed and he knew his father's search for him would still be ongoing. He would have to stay there, and hope that Mick would come back.

* * *

 

Mick knew that leaving the hideout wasn't the brightest idea, but he had to get out of there and away from Leonard. Mick wasn't interested in hearing what Leonard had to say, he was only going to talk out of guilt.

Even before the kids father tossed him out on the streets, he had grown closer to Len. Those years that Mick couldn't be there for the kid had killed him; at some point he thought that these feelings would go away.

Until Leonard came back in his life, those feelings only came back and started to change. After every thing they had been through, he thought it would bring them closer. Now, he wouldn't doubt it if Len just used him.

Mick was a damn fool.

It was amazing the damage Lawrence Snart had accomplished over the night. It seemed like after he searched a place for Leonard, he either tore it down, or burned it. Mick thought it was bad when Mr.Snart was on a manhunt for him, but now the man was looking for the both of them.

After three years of flying under Lawrence Snart's radar, Mick wasn't that worried about being caught. Actually, Mick was hoping to run into Mr.Snart, or someone working for him. Not to turn in Leonard, but to blow off the steam he had came out there to take care of.

Mick thought he would have the upper hand on them, failing to forget that since Lawrence put out a reward, more people had join the hunt. All it took was someone to spot him walking through the streets for the news to pass quickly to Mr.Snart.

"Bring Mr.Rory to me, one way or another, he will bring Leonard to us."

From a safe distance, Mick checked on S.T.A.R labs, relieved to see that it was still in one piece. Looking closer, a raid was heading closer to the building, pointing at it and talking amongst themselves. He couldn't let them go in there and find all those people that he and Caitlin worked so hard to keep safe.

Pulling the heat gun from it's holster, he aimed it at the raid and pulled the trigger. The flames shot out from the barrel, quickly drawing the raids attention to him. They started running toward Mick, and away from S.T.A.R Labs. Mick ran, leading them far away before he stopped running and started fighting.

The first around the corner, ran into Mick's fist and crumpled backwards onto the street groaning, as blood streamed from his nose and down his face. Another soldier, if you wanted to call them that, cocked his gun, ready to shoot.

"Mr.Snart wants him alive!" Another shouted from behind. The one with the gun in Mick's face spun it around swinging the butt at his face, Mick shot back to dodge the attack. A shot went off and Mick felt something sharp sink into his skin.

Looking down at his chest, he a small arrow like needle sticking out of him. Everything blurred around Mick as the drugs took over, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

The men picked Mick off the ground as a van drove around the corner and came to a stop. Loading the body into the van, they got in and took off. Hurrying to bring Mick to Lawrence, thinking that maybe, with bringing him in solo, they might get a small reward.

* * *

 

Leonard was getting worried, Mick had been gone too long. He couldn't help but start to wonder if the big lug got himself captured and what would happen if he had. Len didn't think that Mick would give him up, but he was afraid of what his father would do to try to break him.

Len didn't know for sure that Mick was captured, and he didn't want to risk anything if he didn't have too. But, if Mick was, he couldn't let his father hurt the big lug. Looking around the house, Leonard found a blue Canada Goose Parka in a closet and put it on, pulling up the hood to hide his face.

Leaving the safe house, Len started heading into the city, searching for Mick. Listening for any news about him, as he passed by a store, a news bulletin caught his attention.

"Mick Rory, who is suspected of kidnapping Mayor Lawrence Snart, son Leonard Snart was captured today and brought into questioning."

Len's stomach dropped, the worst had happened. Walking away from the store, he hurried through the streets easily finding a few cops who were still out on the streets.

"Take me to my father." Leonard demanded, pulling back the hood to reveal himself to them.

 


	17. Phase Four: The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death, don't worry, it's not sad.
> 
> Simply, this chapter is full of violence, but has a happy ending.

Mick knew that the liquid dripping down his face was not sweat, or tears, it was blood. Some of it had even got into his eyes. He couldn't wait to get that bat away from Lawrence Snart, and shove it up his ass.

"Where is Leonard?" In response to Lawrence's question, Mick spat blood at him. The older man wiped his face clean and slammed the end of the bat harshly in to Mick's gut. The breath left the big man as he slumped over, coughing for breath. "You're just as pathetic as my son, caring so much about someone." Lawrence tisked raising the bat, ready to take another swing.

"Mr.Snart!" The door flew open as an excited woman came rushing in the room. "Look at what came to us!" Lawrence looked from Mick to the woman with a snarl.

"I'm in the middle of something." He snapped at the girl that he was considering was incompetent. The snarl faded as Leonard was dragged in, his arms held behind him by the handcuffs on his wrists.

"You have me, let Mick go." Len stated in a calm tone, flicking his eyes in the big lug's direction getting a good look at the damage his father had done to him.

"I knew you would come back for Mr.Rory." Lawrence smirked in a cocky manner at his son. The baseball bat swung, and Len braced himself for the strike, but instead of him, it was Mick that received the blow. Straining against the cops that kept him restrained, he glared at his father darkly. "I told you, emotions are for the weak. Now that I have your weakness, I can use him to get you to do whatever I want, and vise versa."

"You got it wrong, Mr.Snart." Mick groaned, struggling to pick himself up. "Leonard doesn't feel anything for me."

"Is that so?" Lawrence asked amused, looking from his son to Mick and pulled his gun aiming it at the big lug. "Then you are useless to me."

"No! Don't hurt him!" Leonard protested, more violently trying to break free of the two restraining him.

"That's what I thought." With a cruel smile, Lawrence turned on his son, gun in one hand, baseball bat in the other. "I want my money back, and I want it now." Len bit his lip looking from his Father to Mick.

"Fine, but once you have your money back, Mick goes free." That time, the bat did strike against Leonard's cheek, nearly taking him off his feet if it wasn't for the two holding him up.

"You're in no position to make demands." Lawrence growled darkly at his son. "It'll be like having Lisa home again." The cruel smile came back, as he looked upon the angered look in his son's eyes. "Take the handcuffs off, he has work to do."

While the handcuffs were removed, Lawrence pressed the barrel of the gun against Mick's temple. "If you try anything, I'll blow Mr.Rory's brains out." He threatened Leonard. Walking over to the computer, Leonard logged on to the account where he had stashed his father's money.

"Make the transfer." Lawrence demanded, cocking the gun to prove that he was serious.

"You know, for someone who tries to teach his son not to care about anything. You sure seem to care an awful lot about that money." The gun was removed from Mick's temple and struck him across the cheek, Len tried to push himself to his feet but was shoved back down in the chair.

"Keep your mouth shut, Mr.Rory." The barrel returned to Mick's temple and Leonard began to set up the transfer. Mick had to do something to stop this from happening, they had came this far, made Lawrence this vulnerable. It was obvious why he needed the money; he was loosing his control, his power, and this was the only way he could get it all back.

Leonard cared too much about Mick to let anything happen to him, he saw that now. He had to do something. Anything. Inhaling, Mick suddenly jolted back, the sudden movement made Lawrence's finger slip and he pulled the trigger shooting the ground. Mick lunged, disarming Lawrence and aimed the gun on him.

"Drop it Mr.Rory." Lawrence growled, looking behind the other where the others now had a gun to Leonard's temple.

"You don't have to do what he orders you to do anymore. Mr.Snart has no money to pay you with." Mick spoke to the cops and the woman in the room, trying to talk them into reason. "You know this is wrong. You know that Mr.Snart is a cruel bastard, that doesn't deserve the respect he forces you to give him. Let Len go, and end this, once and for all."

"We want _our_ money, Mr.Rory. The money we are owed for everything Mr.Snart has made us do." The woman said, speaking for all of them.

"You can have it." Leonard assured her, his hands raised from the keyboard. "Just tell me what the account numbers are and I will make sure you get your money."

"You can't do this, that money is mine!" Lawrence growled and Mick cocked the gun he had pressed to the older man's temple.

"Not anymore."

"Wait! Wait! I'll give you all a raise." The woman shook her head and lowered the gun from Len's head and reached in her purse for a piece a paper and pen. After jotting down her account number, she passed it to the others in the room.

"How much are you owed?" Leonard asked softly, ready to begin. After the woman gave the amount, Len put it in and made the transfers to the accounts. After that, they left, leaving the three to themselves.

"You lost, Mr.Snart." Mick hissed, pulling the gun away. Lawrence lunged for the gun, prying it free of Mick's hand and aimed it at Leonard.

The sound of the gunshot ripped through the air, loud and booming. Len dropped clutching his arm, were he could feel that he was shot. His father fell face forward on the gun, a small hole in the back of his head, blood pooling underneath him. Mick had killed Lawrence, using another gun, Leonard wasn't sure where the big lug had gotten it from.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital." Mick dropped the gun on the ground, walking over to Len and helped him to his feet.

"I'm fine." Len tried to brush it off, acting like it wasn't that bad. "Why did you do that?" He asked confused with the big lug's action. "After what I put you through. You should have let him shoot me." Len spat coldly.

A smirk cocked on Mick's lips and grabbed Len by the chin, kissing him harshly. At first, Len was so surprised that he didn't react, but when he realized that was happening was real he gave in and returned the kiss. Breaking away when Mick moved back.

"Don't make me carry you." Mick teased Len, escorting him out of the manor. 


	18. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you guys say that this might not be the end, but the beginning? That after this Len and Mick go on to another town and fight crime there? Make them vigilantes?

Leonard stopped Mick when they made it outside, looking him over carefully, avoiding touching any of the wounds. "I'm fine." The big lug said gruffly, shrugging Len's hands away off of him.

"Oh yeah, just peachy." Leonard snapped back, cold and sarcastic."You could've gotten yourself killed." His voice was a bit softer, the sarcasm fading from his tone.

"Yeah? So could've you." Mick huffed. "Should have stayed hiding. I would have escaped on my own." He said stubbornly.

"No, my father would have made me suffer. He wasn't nice enough to ever put my out of my misery." Mick didn't look to happy that Len had corrected him with that explanation. "I couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Not after everything you have done for me."

The two stood there, staring each other down heatedly. Len grabbed a hold of Mick, pulling him in for a heated kiss, letting it linger and heat up as his lips moved with Mick's, tongue fighting against each other.

Mick broke away from the kiss before he started talking."Let's get the hell out of this city, just the two of us. You're father's dead and this city can start again. It doesn't need us anymore." Leonard didn't know what to say at first, his thoughts going first to Lisa who was still out there some where, lost to him.

Maybe that was best for her. Now, she wouldn't have to worry about father finding her, or him. She could live a happy normal life; and so could he. With Mick.

"I'll get my things, and you go get yours. " Len said already letting go of Mick and heading back into the manor, only for the purpose to gather his clothes. There was nothing else he needed or wanted to take from this place.

Mick was right, Central City was getting a second chance to become something wonderful. Leonard wasn't even upset that he wouldn't be around to see what Central City would become. Perhaps one day, he and Mick would return.

After making sure he had everything that he would need, Len slid the strap of the bag on his shoulder. For the last time, Len walked out of his room, down the stairs and out the front door.

"Ready to go?" Mick sat on a motorcycle, engine revving waiting for Len. He hadn't taken off without him. Len relaxed even more and nodded his head, walking over and sat behind Mick, wrapping his arms around Mick's waist.

The bike roared loudly as Mick drove away from the manor, putting it, and Central City far behind them. 

_**To Be Continued....**_


End file.
